Team Fortress: Quest For DED
'Team Fortress: Quest For DED '''is an adult tatical role-playing video game based off of the ''Team Fortress ''franchise created by Valve Corporation. The game itself is a parody of other video games such as ''South Park: The Stick Of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game will be released worldwide on Xbox One , Xbox One X, and Xbox One S on December 7, 2018. Snyopsis After BLU Team builds a doomsday device, RED Team decides to enlist a new member ( the player ) to their team. They then send the newbie, named Jeff, on a mission to gather information on BLU Team’s mission and take out their minions. Game Modes RED Team RED Team is the main game mode that is unlocked by default. It has two storylines: BLU Team’s doomsday machine, and Merasmus. BLU Team BLU Team is an exclusive game mode that the player unlocks upon completing the RED Team mode. It only has one storyline: BLU Team getting revenge on RED Team, using a BLU version of Jeff. Production The game was confirmed at SDCC 2018, with a December release date. The game was animated almost entirely in SFM. On December 7, the game was released worldwide. Gameplay The game follows gameplay similar to that of South Park: The Stick Of Truth ''and ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game features a fully playable version of the original TF maps, which are connected to each other in the game. It has many objects and characters that can be interacted with. Like the South Park games, the voice actors of the original TF games were brought in to record new dialogue for the characters. Mechanics Attacks Attacks are the main way to harm and kill enemies in battle. The player and their allies each have three attacks, and an Ultra-Power ( see below ). Attacks usually either hurt enemies, weaken them, or heal allies. Ultra-Power The Ultra-Power is the ultimate attack that is accessed in a special way. As enemies attack the player, they will slowly charge the “ Ultra-Meter “. When the Ultra-Meter is full the player can make any character unleash their Ultra-Power. Ultra-Powers can massively harm multiple enemies, or only one, or greatly heal allies. Allies When in battle, the player may have up to 3 allies alongside them. For the first and second battle its only Soldier, for the next Scout is added, and Spy comes in at the fourth. The next ally unlocked is Heavy, and from this point on the player can choose which allies to bring into battle. Sometimes certain allies are chosen for the battle and cannot be swapped out. In some battles, Jeff may be the only character the player can use. Game Over A “ Game Over “ occurs when the player loses a battle. When they do, a message will pop up saying “ You Are DED! Is Nice! “. The games credits will then roll, during which Heavy will Sing one of three varying songs: “ Only Time “ by Enya, “ How Could This Happen To Me “ by Simple Plan, and “ All Around Me “ by Mad World. Sometimes, the player may encounter a game over while exploring the map. Buffs Buffs are positive effects that the player can inflict on allies during battle. Enemies and bosses can also inflict Buffs on each other. List of Buffs: 'Buffed Up: '''Ally gets 2x defense. De-buffs De-buffs are negative effects that enemies can inflict on allies during battle. Allies can also inflict de-buffs on enemies and bosses. List of de-buffs: '''In Love: '''Enemies stun allies and force them to miss a turn. '''Grossed Out!: '''Allies lose some defense at start of turn. '''Burning: '''Allies lose some health at start of turn. Consumables Consumables are items that allies can use during battle. List of consumables: '''Sandvich: '''Restores minor health to selected ally. '''Cake: '''Removes negative effects, and restores major health to selected ally. Loading Screen The loading screen is a mechanic that the player will frequently receive during gameplay, usually when starting up the game. The loading screen offers hints and tips to the game, though sometimes it may just be random jokes. Examples: ~ ''Stuck in a fight? Buy some consumables or find them hidden around the map. '' ~ ''Engineer can build sentry’s in battle that can keep fighting when everyone’s dead. Wash your hands after touching it. '' ~ “ ''Have you used every Ultra-Power yet? '' Characters The characters in ''Team Fortress: Quest For DED: Jeff Jeff is the protagonist of the game, and the only playable one. He is silent for most of the game up until the end, besides making a few humorous noises. Attacks: 'Fists Of Fury: '''Deal 37 damage. '''Magical Kick: '''Deal 51 damage. Ultra Power: '''Bomb: '''Deal 75 damage to all enemies. Soldier Soldier is one of the other main characters of the game. He acts as a guide, using a ducky to communicate with Jeff and give him his missions. Attacks: '''Missles: '''Deal 50 damage. Scout Scout is another main character in the game. Spy Attacks: '''Gun: '''Deal 95 damage. '''Teleportation: '''Switch places with selected opponent and deal 90 damage. Medic Attacks: '''Health-Steal Ray: '''Deal 100 damage. '''Minor Heal: ' Ultra Power: 'Ultra-Heal: '''Fully re-heal all allies. Merasmus Merasmus is the hidden main antagonist of, and most powerful character in the game. He is seen throughout the game, but is not fought until the last level. Attacks: '''Wizard Staff: '''Deal 100 damage. Ultra-Power: '''Merasmus Cum: '''Deal 150 damage to all opponents. Plot Opening And First Scene The game begins with a cold open of RED Team and BLU Team fighting in the center of the map. The player takes control of RED Team, who manage to defeat BLU team, but then BLU Soldier reveals to the RED Team that they have another trick up their sleeves, and then the team reveals their plans to build a doomsday machine that will destroy the world. They then escape in a Delorean in a ''Back To The Future ''parody. After the opening, the player takes control of the new character, who reads an ad in a newspaper saying that RED Team is looking for a new teammate. After the player makes their way to Red Team’s base, they meet Soldier, who asks the player if they want to join the RED Team. He then sends the player to the training grounds, where Scout teaches them their attacks. They then go back to Soldier, who instructs them to prove themselves worthy by traveling to the duck pond, and retrieving a rubber ducky. The player goes to the pond, and after defeating a round of enemies ( alongside Soldier ), retrieves the ducky and brings back the base, where Soldier reveals it is actually a communication device. Soldier then welcomes the player into the RED Team. BLU Spy is shown watching the scene from BLU Teams lair. BLU Spy decides that if RED Team has recruited a new member, than BLU Team must boot the construction of the doomsday machine to that day. Costume-ing Up! Back at RED Teams base, Soldier lets the player assign themselves a class and a costume. They then name the player Jeff ( despite him already having a name ). At that moment, Demoman appears, and challenges Jeff to a duel. After the player, with help from Soldier, defeats him, Soldier tells the player to go to their home, which they do. In the middle of the night, Jeff gets a message from Soldier on the ducky, telling him to meet RED Team at their base for an emergency meeting. When the player gets there, Soldier reveals to the team that BLU Team has begun construction of their doomsday machine, and that Jeff must go looking for information. When Jeff leaves, it is already morning, so Soldier gives Jeff instructions: go to the Sawmill and find the spy ( BLU Spy ) and get some information out of him. Jeff goes to the Sawmill, where they find BLU Spy, who refuses to give out any information, until Soldier teaches the player to punch enemies to start fights. After the player defeats BLU Spy, he writes down some information and gives it to Jeff. He gives the information to Soldier, who is unable to translate it, as there aren’t any words, instead a picture of a penis. He tells the player to find Heavy, who can translate it. The player goes to Mossrock, where they find Heavy sitting on a rock eating a sandwich. Before they can get his attention, however, they are ambushed by enemies. With Soldier, Scout, and Spy helping, Jeff defeats the enemies and saves Heavy. Upon bringing him back to RED Teams base, Soldier hands Heavy the piece of paper, who reads it over. He then informs Soldier that it’s not actually a secret message- it’s just a penis. This angers Soldier, who decides to get revenge on BLU Team. He tells Jeff to meet him in the costume room. Mission: Is Not Possible When Jeff goes into the costume room, Soldier tells him that he is about to take on the “ ultimate mission “: put on a disguise ( which is actually a sentry ) and infiltrate BLU Team’s base to get some real information. In order to get the sentry, however, the player must first find Engineer. After wandering around the map, they will find Engineer in the Gorge, who teaches the player how to craft things using materials that they created. After they craft the sentry, Soldier instructs the player to go to BLU Team’s base ( Engineer is also added as a new ally, and the Gorge becomes a point for Crafting ). Jeff makes his way to BLU Team’s base. Unfortunately, some guards blow his disguise and the player must take them out. When they are defeated, the player must then find a way inside the base, as the doors are locked. Soldier teaches the player how to move objects, which they use to uncover a secret entrance. Once inside the player spy’s on the BLU Team as they begin construction of the doomsday machine. Unfortunately, Jeff steps on a ducky, which gives him away. BLU Soldier, BLU Scout, and BLU Spy fight the player, and their allies ( who can now be swapped out. ) After they are taken out, BLU Spy presses a button that summons a horde of BLU sentry’s. The player and their allies must fight their way to the exit. When they make their way out, BLU Team rises out of their lair on the fully-constructed doomsday machine, which flies away to a distant part of the map. Soldier tells Jeff to meet him back at the base, for another meeting. At the base, all the characters are panicking over BLU Team’s doomsday machine. Soldier tells them that they can’t stop the end of the world, and at this point, they are all “ fucked “. Suddenly, Spy appears, and says that he was looking around the lair and found an ancient prophecy telling of a sempai that had the ability to prevent the end of the world, but was banished since he never really had to use his powers, and is now serving as a priest at the church. Soldier tells Jeff to go home, and head to the church in the morning. Church Fight! The next morning, Jeff gets up early and goes to the church, interrupting the morning service. The player finds Sempai (Demoman) giving a sermon, who senses their intentions and makes the church attendants attack the player in a ''Kingsman ''parody. Amongst the chaos, Jeff battles the Sempai and defeats him, also knocking him unconscious. Jeff brings him back to the base, where RED Team ties him up and demand answers. Sempai says that preventing the end of the world requires the ultimate weapon, which he recalls storing inside a strip club. As all the characters beg Soldier to let them go find it, he sends Jeff. Jeff goes to the strip club and, after taking out the bouncer and the strippers, finds the weapon, which turns out to be a rocket. As the player powers it up, they are knocked out by the Sempai, who is revealed to be BLU Demoman ( and wanted payback ). He straps Jeff to the side of the rocket and sends it blasting off into space. 2017: A Space Odyssey Jeff awakens on the moon. After the player frees him from the rocket and explores the moon, they are attacked by aliens. After the player takes them out, they find a " Moon-Gorge ", which is run by an alien Engineer, and he tells the player that he can craft a new rocket ( as the other one broke ). After the player finds enough materials, Engineer builds them a new rocket, which Jeff uses to fly back to Earth, during which the rocket is attacked by the mother alien, and the player battles her while flying back to Earth. Reign Of S-Pyro Jeff crashes back to Earth, and the rocket is destroyed. RED Team drives to Jeff's location, and Soldier discovers a chest containing the " ultimate weapon " amongst the rockets remains. When the team goes back to the base and opens the chest, it turns out to be a map of an amusement park named S-Pyro Land. Soldier is suspicious and sends the player to S-Pyro land, apparently run by Pyro, who dresses up as Spyro from ''Skylanders. Pyro catches Jeff searching the amusement park, and calls security, who help Pyro fight the player. After Jeff takes out Pyro ( who is added as a new ally), he points out a nearby storage room where the player can find the weapon they look for ( They cannot actually understand what Pyro is saying due to his gas mask, but they just assume what he’s thinking ). Inside the room, they find a slice of cake. Soldier teaches the player about Scanning Mode, and the player scans the cake, which is apparently made of nuclear explosives. As they are leaving the amusement park, they are attacked by BLU Engineer, who wants to kill Jeff and take the cake for “ official BLU Team Buisness “. After the player takes him and his sentry’s out, they go back to RED Team’s base. After the team examines the cake, Soldier tells the player to go home and get some rest, saying that the following day is going to be a “ big day “. End Of The End Of World When the player returns to RED Team‘s base the next day, the nuclear cake is shown to have a cyborg body that the team built for it. Soldier tells Jeff to escort the cake to the site of BLU Team’s doomsday machine. When the player reaches the site, they enter and are attacked by BLU Heavy, and Jeff and the cake take him out. They then infiltrate the doomsday machine. After taking out three levels of enemies and bosses, Jeff reaches the core of the machine and throws the cake inside it, disabling the doomsday machine. Outside, BLU Team tries to start up the machine, but Soldier knocks them out and ties them to a pile of TNT, which they then blow up, killing BLU Team. As the rest of the team celebrates, Soldier congratulates Jeff for completing the mission. The screen fades to black but then Soldier appears and ridcules the player for thinking the game was actually over. Another Mission Back at RED Teams base, Scout reveals information to the team that there is another menace out there who has “ bigger plans “ than BLU Team. They tell Jeff to talk to another spy (Sniper) at a restaurant. There, they find Sniper in the restroom, who demands money before he gives any information. Soldier teaches the player about money, giving them $10,000, and the player must give $3,000 to Sniper (who is also added as a new ally). As the two are leaving their stall, however, they are confronted by Miss Pauling, who informs them that their in the girls restroom, and challenges them to fight unless they leave immediately. Jeff tries to leave, but Sniper gets the two into a fight with Miss Pauling. Afterwards, the player escorts Sniper back to RED Team's base. He reveals to RED Team that the new evil is Merasmus, who is planning on taking over the universe. As soon as Merasmus is mentioned, Jeff begins having strange visions, involving Merasmus and Jeff’s parents. Sniper also says that Merasmus has incredible powers and health, that can only be matched when one is on drugs. Soldier tells Jeff to go to a nearby drug den and secure some drugs for the team to take. When Jeff goes there, the drug dealer is in the middle of a seizure/heart attack. Jeff takes some drugs to investigate his problem, which turns out to be 5 strange “ drug demons “ that are tormenting the drug dealer. Jeff destroys the demons and calms down the drug dealer, who gives him the drugs. At the base, Soldier makes Pyro test the drugs out, and when he does, his head swells and explodes. Soldier asks Sniper if there is anything else they could use. Sniper says that some chicken might help them, so Soldier sends Jeff out to KFC. Chicken-ing Out At KFC, Jeff gets some chicken but is unable to pay, so the cashier ( a Scout counterpart ) calls security. After Jeff fights his way out of the resturaunt, he starts to head back, but is stopped by Merasmus ( whom Jeff doesn't recognize ). Meraamus identifies himself, and Jeff begins having the strange visions again. Merasmus uses his wizard powers to mutate the chicken into strange creatures, that go running around the map. When Jeff goes to RED Teams base empty-handed, the team is puzzled until Meraamus messages them on his own ducky-gram saying that he messed up their new member and that they can’t stop him anymore. Soldier shuts him off and tells the player to meet him outside. Up In The Air Outside, Solder shows Jeff the “ RED-O-Copter “ which the player can use to fly into the air and rescue the mutant chickens. Jeff gets in the helicopter and takes off. At this point, Scout gives the player instructions on how to secure the chickens. Afterwards, Jeff flies the copter back to the base. Inside, the team eats the chickens and become super powerful. They ask Sniper where Merasmus is. Sniper says that he has his own lair in another dimension. Soldier decides to build a portal to the dimension, telling Jeff to go out and get some supplies for it at a factory nearby. Fat Farm Jeff goes to the factory, which turns out to be a fat factory ( run by Heavy’s that are obsessed and stressed out with their job ). After Jeff gets the supplies, the Heavy’s try to kill the player, until Soldier pulls up outside in a food truck selling the rest of the chicken. The Heavy’s devour the chicken and explode. Jeff makes it back to the base with the supplies, and the team begins construction of the portal. Jeff waits inside, having the strange visions of Merasmus and his parents again. When the portal is built, Sniper says that there is only one thing left to get the portal up and running: black magic, which, according to Medic, can be obtained from a cult. Soldier decides that the team will go hunting for an active cult and retrieve some black magic. He sends the player home for the night. Cult Invasion That night, Jeff goes to the base and finds the team getting ready for the cult hunt, by disguising themselves as cult members. They send Jeff out to find a cult and then send the signal using a fireworks machine. While the player is searching the town, however, they encounter policemen, who tell Jeff that he should be home at this time. When Jeff refuses to leave (and freaks the policemen out with his silence), the policemen fight him and his allies. Afterwards, Jeff finds what he believes to be a cult and (with help from the player) sends the fireworks signal. When the team comes in, they break into the building and find an actual cult in the middle of a meeting. They ask the cult if they can borrow some dark magic. The cult refuses and summons their leader ( a Demoman head ) who reveals the team’s identity, and decides to kill the team to keep his magic. The player is thrown into an epic boss fight against the head and cult members. Afterwards, the team secures some black magic and head back to the base. They finally power up the portal, and Soldier asks Sniper if they are actually going to the right dimension. Sniper confirms that they are, and Jeff and the rest of the team go into the portal. I Was Bored The team ends up in another dimension. While searching for Merasmus, they accidentally break into a house, which apparently belongs to the Griffins from Family Guy. After Jeff practically massacres the entire family, he searches the house and finds Stewie’s time machine, which the team uses to travel to another dimension. Finding Merasmus The team returns to their dimension, having not found Merasmus at all. Suddenly, Merasmus appears in the sky as a huge god-like creature. He begins throwing fireballs everywhere and summons 3 powerful " Merasmus puppets " to keep the team busy. The team manages to destroy them. Afterwards, they make their way across town and see Merasmus climbing to the top of a mountain. Final Battle When the team reaches the top of the mountain, they find Merasmus casting a spell and creating a magical vortex that will apparently destroy the world. The player and the team engage in an epic, extreme fight against Merasmus. After Merasmus is taken down, Jeff runs up to the vortex and punches it. This causes him to flashback to the day he was born, where Merasmus apparently appears and caused the entire hospital to disappear, including his parents. Coming to, Jeff gains control of Merasmus’s staff and finally gains the power to talk. He uses Merasmus’s staff to send everything and everyone in the world through another portal to a safer dimension. He then destroys the staff which causes him, Merasmus, and the rest of the dimension to come apart and disappear. The End In another dimension, the team arrives safely, now glitchy, spazzy, and all their lines edited together ( similarly to the Team Fortress SFM animations ). As Soldier mourns the loss of Jeff, the team celebrates their victory and dances. The game ends.Category:Video games Category:Team Fortress Category:Adult animation Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Humor